kodochafandomcom-20200213-history
And Then The Pair Say Goodbye
Akito has Sana pinned, and demands an answers as to what Naozumi said about her liking him. Sana says he will tell him as long as he is completely honest, and she finally comes out and says she likes him. Akito becomes angry at her slowness to tell him, and at her seeming inability to tell that he had liked her the whole time. Now both frustrated and annoyed at having not been open with each other about their feelings, and it now being too late, Sana tries to leave, but Akito catches her again. However, they are shooed off by the nurse, at which point they realize that Fuka heard the whole conversation. Sana explains it's all in the past now, hurting Akito's own feelings, and that Fuka has nothing to worry about. She decides she's right, but runs away nonetheless. Sana is now very stressed from school, and wants to forget the whole ordeal. She becomes very excited when she hears Rei has lots of available jobs, more than ever, now that DrePro (who had blacklisted them earlier on) has literally and metaphorically fallen apart. Sana says she wants to accept all of them, and begin her acting career in earnest. Rei is delighted, as is Sana, as she now has a reason to miss more school. After discussing it with the Principal, she leaves again, telling only Tsuyoshi about it, who relays the message to everyone else. Naozumi finds out eventually, but is disappointed that he cannot talk to her anymore so as to learn exactly why. Akito claims to Fuka that he does not miss Sana, but secretly remembers all of the times they've been together. Fuka claims she doesn't miss her either, even as they both do greatly. When Akito is walking home one night, Sana meets him, and tells him that they will likely not see each other again for a long time. She tries to make it seem like not a big deal, but they end up in embrace, Sana crying. She runs off alone, ready to begin her whole new life as an actress. She rapidly rises to super-stardom, above what she'd ever been before. Everything in her life comes to surround her fame. She meets Naozumi one day, and tells him that they are no longer enemies, as his words in the interview actually helped her in the end. As she rises up, advertisements of her become more common. Akito, Tsuyoshi, Fuka, and Aya pass by one, and Tsuyoshi begins to talk about her. Fuka says she still sees her occasionally, but only for very short periods of time. Akito becomes angry as they keep talking, and walks off on his own, Fuka in pursuit. Fuka gives Akito an early birthday presents, as his is the next day. It is a small gaming device, which he drops when he learns her birthday is on December 24th, the fateful day he and Sana truly and mutually kissed. He realizes that he is still in love with Sana. Appearances *Sana Kurata *Misako Kurata *Rei Sagami *Akito Hayama *Fuka Matsui *Tsuyoshi Ohki *Aya Sugita *Principal Ari *Sengoku *Naozumi Kamura *Maeda *Moyan *Ajihu *Zenjiro *Takezo Onda *Babbit Category:Episodes